Besos de sabores
by Osamushi
Summary: diferentes tipos de besos entre las parejas de corazón de melón. Puedes mandar a tu pareja favorita. pareja 6: todas las Sucrettes x Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Besos llenos de sabor

Palomitas

Kentin y Maya estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película como cada viernes. Hace apenas dos meses que eran novios y hace unos pocos días habían admitido ante todos que eran pareja. La única razón que existía, era el amor que ambos sentían, no les importo lo que dijeran los demás, de hecho, ya era normal ver mas parejas en el instituto. Maya había amado a Kentin sin darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados y fue el quien dio el primer paso, y ahora estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película de terror a petición del chico. Kentin disfrutaba mucho de la película mientras ella estaba en su regazo prestando toda su atención a las palomitas que habían hecho para ver la pelicula. Kentin por su parte decía que la película era aburrida, que le faltaba ese toque de acción antes del suspenso, pero al parecer a Maya le emocionaba el actor que era de los mejores y que era de sus pocos preferidos. Kentin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento paso, pero se quedó dormido cerca del final de la película, después de todo, ese día había sido de lo más pesado, antes de la pelicula había tenido una leve charla con sus padres sobre cosas de hombres... Un sabor dulce invadio los labios del chico para despertalo. Abrió los ojos para ver Maya besándolo. Él parpadeó por la extraña sensación de que el sabor de las palomitas de maíz y los labios de Maya pero él la besó de nuevo y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Maya se separó del beso. "Despierta dormilón. La película terminó."


	2. Chapter 2

Beso en la frente.

Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella sollozaba en sus brazos. Maldijo internamente. ¿Cómo diablos Lisa aguanto tanto tiempo soportando toda esa carga?

Habían pasado muchos días desde el accidente y desde que esa chica se presento en el hospital, jamas imaginaria que aquella chica seria algo mas que una compañera de clase, era la chica de quien se había enamorado, y todo este tiempo la había olvidado.

"Está bien, Lisa ..." le susurró dulcemente, y le plantó un beso tranquilizador en la frente.

"Todo va a estar bien, ahora nada me impedirá dejarte sola de nuevo."


	3. Chapter 3

Beso Doloroso.

Castiel x Artemis

"Sabes que estará bien... " Artemis susurró con tristeza, acariciando la mejilla de Castiel. Habían ido de paseo por la playa, las vacaciones habían dado comienzo y la playa era un grato recuerdo para ambos, Castiel llevaría a Demonio para que no estuviera tanto tiempo solo, a veces la gente es mala con los animales y Deminio había sufrido de esa maldad, cuando la pareja jugaba con Demonio este encontró una extraña capsula que no dudo en tragarse. Ahora ambos estaban en el veterinario y ver si Demonio se libraba de esto, el veneno le había causado mucho vomito y no le daban muchas esperanzas.

"Lo siento ... " sollozó.Artemis había propuesto ir a la playa y ahora Castiel sufria por su mascota. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos llorosos. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa de él.

Y cuando sus labios se encontraron, sus lágrimas se reunió, también.

Ellos estaban juntos, Demonio no era tan débil como para dejar a Castiel solo, después de todo eran familia y Artemis era el nuevo juguete de Demonio.


	4. Chapter 4

Beso Indirecto

Angelic sorbió su bebida mientras miraba por la ventana. Ella, Armin, Kentin, Kira (la novia de Kentin) y Alexy se encontraban en un restaurante de comida rapida. Alexy estaba devorando su hamburguesa con toda la calma del mundo, mientras Kentin y Kira estaban comiendo sándwich de pollo con ensalada y compartían sus papas fritas. Armin, sin embargo, pensaba en otras cosas en vez de concentrarse en su hamburguesa - si llamas comer y mirar a la chica que te gusta disfrutar una tarde entre amigos, claramente al chico le hacia falta salir mas seguido con sus amigos .

"¿Pasa algo Armin?" Angelic pareció notar como Armin la miraba. Armin parpadeó, y luego hizo un gesto a su bebida.

"¿Puedo probar tu malteada?" Angelic lo miró con sorpresa, luego asintió.

"Por supuesto". Le entregó la copa y tomó un sorbo antes de devolverlo a ella. Tragó saliva y sonrió.

"Mmm ... fresa ... y Angelic ..." dijo de lo más natural. Angelic se sonrojó y tomó un sorbo de la bebida de Armin también.

"y tú sabes a limón ...", bromeó, y fue el turno del chico de sonrojarse.

"¿Saben que es básicamente dos besos indirectos verdad?" Kira bromeó con sequedad de su asiento. La pareja se sonrojo a mas no poder, claramente Kira sabia su situacion.

"Supongo que tendré que conformarme con el beso indirecto por ahora." Pensó Armin, claro que Angelic era especial para el.

Nota de autora: Antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios igual al participar, tenía pensado publicar otro de Castiel, pero para no ir repitiendo mejor hice el de Armin.

Chicas y chicos si quieren que les haga a su pareja solo díganme qué tipo de beso les gustaría, el nombre de su chica y que chico quieren, cada día publicare una nueva pareja.


	5. Chapter 5

Beso Helado

"¿QUÉ ?! Nunca has probado el helado?" Crystal gritó asustando a Nathaniel.

"Bueno, yo puedo probarlo ahora mismo ...bueno si me das un poco"

"¡NO! Cuando vas a probar tu primer helado debe ser en un lugar especial! , ya se iremos después de clases! "

"¿Por qué razón?, ya teníamos otros planes para hoy"

"Bueno si, pero esta será otra manera de darle la vuelta a nuestra relacion!" Crystal terminaba de decir esto casi sonrojada.

Terminando la jornada de estudios Crystal espero como siempre a Nathaniel

"Nos vamos?" Ella preguntó

"Sí"

Después de un rato de caminata, ambos llegaron a una heladería sencilla.

"¿Siempre hay personas esperando?"

"¡Siempre! Este es el mejor lugar para comer helados! A veces los mismos turistas se van satisfechos por la atención de las empleadas. "

"¡Guau!" "Entonces, ¿qué sabor vas a pedir?"

"¿Qué puedo escoger?" "Hay demasiados sabores para elegir … "

"Bueno, creo que pediré uno de vainilla, creo recordar que cuando era niño a Amber le gustaba mucho el de vainilla, pero mis padres siempre me dijeron que los dulces hacían daño."

"De verdad que no entiendo esa parte de tu vida."

"¿Qué? Sólo confía en mí. Aun es pronto para hablarte de ese pasado.

" Estoy de acuerdo, aun no llevamos ni dos semanas saliendo".

"Bienvenidos chicos. ¿Qué pedirán?"

"Pediremos un helado dulce de zarzamora y queso y un helado especial de vainilla con granulado de menta y chocolate".

La señora le entrego sus helados. Crystal pagó por los helados diciendo que esta vez ella invitaba y observó a su novio.

"Bueno, no vas a probarlo? ¿O te quedas mirando tu helado hasta que se derrita?" Ella preguntó mientras que Nathaniel todavía estaba admirando su helado.

"¿Por qué no comes el tuyo?"

"Porque quiero ver tu expresión al comer por primera vez helado de vainilla."

Vacilante Nathaniel probo un poco de tan extraña golosina. Nath no sabía qué decir. La sustancia suave pero fría le dio escalofríos y se fundió en su lengua, pero el sabor era único. Era una sensación nueva para el, desde que recordaba nunca había comido dulces por el hecho de que su familia se lo había prohibido desde que tenia memoria.

Crystal sonrió, si bien creía conocer a su novio realmente se había equivocado, cada dia descubria algo nuevo en el.

"y que tal esta?" Ella era demasiado curiosa.

"Esto es tan ... tan ... delicioso! No tengo palabras para describirlo!"

"! Jaja me alegro de que te guste." Crystal tomó su primer bocado, mientras que Nathaniel habia devorando su helado.

"No lo comas muy rápido o si no ... "

"aaaw! ¿Por qué mi cabeza repentinamente comenzó a dolerme?" definitivamente ese chico cada dia la sorprendía mas.

"A eso se le llama cerebro congelado, descuida pasara pronto." Nathaniel dejo de comer rápido y vio que su chica disfrutaba de tan deliciosa golosina.

"¿Puedo probar un poco de tu helado?"

"Claro." Crystal estaba a punto de entregarle su helado cuando sintió que Nathaniel le tomo del brazo para acercarla a el y asi besarla.

"Mmmm ... delicioso." Nathaniel murmuró a través del beso.

Crystal completamente sorprendida por tal acto fue la primera en romper aquel momento.

"¿Por qué me besaste ?!"

"Porque me gusta más tu sabor natural..." Nathaniel dijo inocentemente. Haciendo que Crystal se sonrojara

"¿segunda ronda ...?"

"claro"


	6. Chapter 6

Todo el mundo le diría que ella no era para él.

"Él es una superestrella!" decían, o "Tú no que él se ira pronto con ella."

Pero ella lo hizo. Ella sabía exactamente en lo que se estaba metiendo. Ella estaba enamorada de aquel chico al que muchos temían, ella quería que él se quedara. Se estaban formando pequeñas lágrimas en ese rostro tan fino. Por la noche cuando ella trataba de dormir mil y unos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, quería odiarle por ser como era. Ella sabía lo mucho que él amaba la música, que ese sería su futuro, trataba de no ser egoísta, pero recordar que él le causaba ese dolor era simplemente doloroso. Nadie sabía cómo había comenzado todo, incluso ella nunca se dio cuente en que momento paso todo eso, ambos eran unidos, bromeaban e incluso Lysandro solía decir que eran perfectos para estar juntos. Claro, él había sufrido en un pasado y ella se encargaba se aliviar ese dolor, ese pasado había regresado y con ella la posibilidad de que el aceptara su proposición. Él realmente amaba a ese pasado aunque doloroso le tenía buenos momentos. Él era el hombre más increíble que hubiese conocido, el único que comprendía la música que ambos solían escuchar.

Si ella dijo que ella no lo amaba más que a nada, estaría mintiendo. Cada vez que hablaban en el parque, bromeaban sobre el cuerpo de ella o las bromas a Nathaniel, cada momento con el era único cada momento era valioso para ella. Cuando él se quedó para ella y la beso por primera vez, ella deseaba que ese beso fuera como la dulce miel, pero recordar por todo lo que habían pasado ese beso definitivamente era lo más agrio, salado pero a la vez excitante. Así que cuando él le propuso vivir juntos, ella no lo pensó dos veces.


End file.
